


Grace Is What I Need Right Now

by radvsblue



Series: Salroka [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Arguing, Arl of Redcliffe, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Drui Brosca fight over the Warden's decision to allow Lady Isolde be sacrificed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Is What I Need Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Today Could Be The Day by Glowfriends, which I listened to a lot while writing this.  
> I wasn't a big fan of the dialogue options given to me when we returned to camp after Redcliffe and I'm still really mad that Alistair's approval went down so much that we can't kiss anymore, so I needed to channel all of that somehow and I got this.  
> Brosca and Alistair were supposed to talk at the end and make up, but the whole thing with Leliana happened and that wasn't supposed to, so things changed.  
> Also, I've only starting playing DA:O recently and this is the first thing I've written for it, so please be gentle! Constructive criticism is always welcome, though!

"Now that we're back at the camp, I want to talk about what happened. At Redcliffe."

Drui sighs and turns to face Alistair, waving everyone else to move along and get settled for the night. She had hoped to be doing the same. It was a long day, after all.

"What's on your mind?"

Alistair glances up quickly from looking down at her to make sure the others are far enough away before answering her question, quickly becoming hostile towards Drui.

"You let Lady Isolde sacrifice herself? With _blood magic_? How could you do that!?"

Drui glares and crosses her arms. Her jaw clenches so tight in anger that she briefly wonders if she'll even be able to respond.

"You think I should have killed the little boy instead?"

"We could have gone to the Circle of Magi! W-we could have tried harder!" Drui opens her mouth to respond, but if Alistair notices than he ignores it, continue with, "We should have tried something that didn't involve blood magic, that's for sure!"

Drui waits a minute to make sure that he's finished, the both of them glaring at each other all the while.

" _We_ , Alistair?" she asks, laughing darkly. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to recall you providing your input when the decision was placed on _me_."

"You didn't ask!" he shouts, and Drui looks about, worried that the others will be eavesdropping. There's nothing for it, she supposes, with Alistair yelling like that.

"There wasn't any time to ask! The decision needed to be made! And, by the way, there was no time to go the Circle of Magi! It needed to be handled as soon as possible, less the situation become worse!"

"By Maker's breath! Are you always this stubborn?" he asks. "Just admit that your decision was wrong. Admit that you should have spared a few seconds to talk it over with us!"

"I stand by my decision."

"See was that so- I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted, but I will not in turn apologize for my actions. I will not apologize for saving a child."

Alistair looks about he is about to say more, but Drui has said all that she wishes to. With a crude hand gesture she turns and walks off, heading towards her mabari.

She must have sat by her dog for at least an hour, too furious to settle down for the night, when Leliana appraoches her.

"Are you all right?" she asks, hesitantly placing a hand on the Warden's shoulder.

Drui lets out a long breath for responding, not wanting to snap at Leliana who is nothing but kind to her.

"No," she says, finally, and even to her own ears she sounds pathetic.

Leliana makes a soft, concerned noise and sits next to Drui, pulling the dwarf into a hug. Drui rests her head on Leliana's shoulder as the girl comforts her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Leliana asks a few minutes later, after Drui has pulled away and flashed the other a girl a short, grateful smile.

"Not really," Drui sighs, petting the mabari in front of her that had long ago fallen asleep. She looks towards Alistair's tent, where he's already retired for the night, obviously not as affected by the conversation as she. "That was our first argument."

"Really?" Leliana looks towards the tent with Drui. "Surely you have had disagreements before?"

"Little ones, I suppose," Drui admits, shrugging her shoulders. "But those were... were before."

"I do not understand."

Drui sighs and turns her gaze towards the sky as she speaks. "You remember in the morning, after we fought for the village? I asked that you and Morrigan search the corpses for anything useful. While the two of you were busy, Alistair and I... we kissed."

"Oh, Maker!" Leliana exclaims quietly, pulling Drui into another hug. Drui hugs her back, unable to keep herself together anymore. She cries in the arms of her friend, which only makes her feel pathetic and want to cry more. An awful cycle.

Drui is exhausted, finally feeling as if she could sleep, when she eventually stops crying. Leliana is the one to pull away from the hug this time. She looks at her friend, watches the dwarf rub the tears from her cheeks furiously, before taking the girls face gently with her own hands and pressing her lips to Drui's. The kiss is short, barely even worth mentioning, but Drui is smiling when Leliana pulls away. Leliana is pleased, even though Drui still looks sad.

"I'm flattered, Leliana, but-"

"I know," and she does, really. Leliana was not expecting anything to come from the kiss, but knew that she had to do it now or she wouldn't be able to later. "You can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

Drui takes one of Leliana's hands and squeezes, clearly grateful. Leliana smiles, glad that she was able to cheer up her friend and provide her comfort, glad that she had not ruined their friendship.

"You should go to him. Not right now, it is still too soon, I believe. But I have seen the way he looks at you Drui, and he really cares for you. And you him. I am certain that the two of you will work this out."

"Thank you," Drui whispers. She rests her head on Leliana's shoulder and the two lean into each other, just watching the stars for a while.


End file.
